The Feeling I Have For You (More Than Friends)
by handsomeseaweed
Summary: Jimin menjauhi Taehyung tanpa sebab, membuat Taehyung merasa sedih dan kesepian. / BTS Jimin x Taehyung Minv Vmin


**The Feeling I Have For You (More Than Friends)**

 **Jimin/Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung merasa bahwa sahabatnya, Jimin, menjauhinya. Terlihat dari sikap Jimin yang tidak pernah merespon ucapan Taehyung, tidak pernah membalas pesannya ataupun mengangkat panggilan dari Taehyung. Dan tidak hanya itu, Jimin selalu menghindar saat Taehyung berada di sekitarnya. Biasanya, jika Taehyung melakukan kesalahan atau melakukan suatu hal yang membuat Jimin marah, sahabatnya itu akan menegurnya atau berbicara dua mata dengannya. Namun kali ini, Jimin menjauhinya tanpa sebab, membuat Taehyung merasa bingung dengan sikap teman seumurannya itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung?" Taehyung yang merasa putus asa pun menceritakan masalahnya pada teman satu kamarnya dan Jimin, Hoseok.

"Mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan sehingga membuatnya seperti itu. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," ujar Taehyung dengan gerangan kesal sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung bicarakan saja padanya? Tanyakan padanya, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu," ucap Hoseok sembari mencoba mengusir Taehyung dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku? Aku bilang bahwa dia itu menjauhiku! Saat aku datang mendekat, dia menghindar dariku,"

"Dengar, Taehyung, ini adalah masalah kalian berdua. Aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam masalah kalian. Kalian kan sudah dewasa, selesaikan masalah kalian sendiri."

Ucapan Hoseok membuat suasana menjadi hening. Taehyung tidak membalas ucapan Hoseok, ia hanya terdiam, dengan posisi telungkup sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal Hoseok. Suasana ini pun membuat Hoseok tidak enak dan merasa bersalah.

"Hey," ucap Hoseok sembari mengusap rambut Taehyung pelan. "Aku—"

"Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," Taehyung memotong ucapan Hoseok, dan terdengar dari suaranya, sepertinya ia menangis. "Dia tidak pernah menjauhiku. Dia tidak pernah menghindariku. Dia tidak pernah tidak membalas pesanku. Dia selalu ada untukku. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Dia..."

"Taehyung—"

"Apa salahku? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Jika memang aku salah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, hyung. Aku tidak ingin Jimin menjauh dariku. Aku merasa sangat kesepian dan sedih. Aku ingin Jimin, hyung. Aku—"

"Taehyung."

Kali ini bukan suara Hoseok yang Taehyung dengar. Suara yang memanggil namanya itu sangat ia kenal. Sudah lama Taehyung tidak mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Taehyung sangat merindukan suara itu.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung pun mendongak untuk memastikan keberadaan sang pemilik suara itu. Dan ternyata benar, sang pemilik suara, Jimin, kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan Taehyung. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak berhadap-hadapan dan saling menatap mata dengan Jimin seperti ini. Hal ini pun membuat Taehyung pecah dalam tangisannya.

"Aku.. keluar dulu. Kalian selesaikan masalah kalian," ucap Hoseok, bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka.

Setelah Hoseok keluar, Jimin pun duduk di samping Taehyung dan membelai rambut Taehyung lembut. Sentuhan Jimin yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan oleh Taehyung, membuatnya larut dalam kerinduan. Taehyung sangat merindukan sentuhan ini, sentuhan Jimin.

"Jimin," Taehyung pun mencoba memulai pembicaraan setelah adanya jeda yang cukup lama. "Apa salahku? Apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku?" Taehyung mencurahkan semuanya pada Jimin dengan suara khas orang menangis, lengkap dengan cegukannya. "Jika memang aku salah, aku minta maaf. Jangan jauhi aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku, Jimin. Aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku."

"Taehyung," Jimin meletakkan kedua tangannya ke sisi pipi Taehyung dan mendongakkan wajah sang sahabat, membuat mereka saling tatap. "Jangan menangis. Sangat menyakitkan melihatmu menangis," Suara Jimin terdengar lembut. "Maafkan aku. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku yang salah."

"Kenapa kau yang salah?" tanya Taehyung sembari mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, menuruti perkataan Jimin.

"Aku..." Jimin menggigit bawah bibirnya, merasa kesusahan untuk mengutarakan ucapannya.

Taehyung semakin bingung melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat ketakutan. Ditambah lagi, tangan Jimin yang terasa dingin di pipinya. Taehyung pun melepaskan tangan Jimin dari pipinya dan bangkit untuk duduk menghadap ke arah Jimin.

"Jimin, ada apa?" Kini giliran Taehyung yang meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi pipi Jimin. Jimin masih terdiam, ia hanya terus menatap lekat wajah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung mengusapkan ibu jarinya lembut pada pipi Jimin. "Jimin?"

Jimin menghela nafasnya panjang, kemudian memeluk Taehyung erat. Pelukan Jimin yang tiba-tiba itu pun membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku.. aku..." Jimin mempererat pelukannya, dan Taehyung dapat merasakan jantung Jimin berdegup dengan kencang. Ia juga dapat melihat leher Jimin yang semakin memerah.

"Katakanlah, Jimin."

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jimin pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Taehyung. Dan keluarlah kata itu. " _Aku menyukaimu_."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Menyukaiku?"

Jimin semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, degupan jantungnya semakin kencang, dan lehernya terlihat sangat merah. " _Lebih dari sekedar teman_."

Wajah Taehyung memerah setelah ia dapat mencerna ucapan Jimin, dan ia tidak tahu harus bekata apa. Jimin yang menyadari Taehyung hanya terdiam pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku harap kita tidak berhenti berteman karena ini. Maafkan aku, Taehyung. Aku mencoba mengubur perasaan ini dengan menjauhimu, berharap perasaan ini dapat menghilang. Tapi tidak bisa. Menjauhimu justru membuatku semakin merindukan dan menginginkanmu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar takut kau membenciku karena ini. Aku—"

Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin, membuat Jimin membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Kau bodoh," ucap Taehyung setelah melepaskan bibirnya. "Menjauhiku hanya karena ini? Kau benar-benar bodoh," Taehyung kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jimin, menutup kedua matanya, dan tertawa kecil. " _Aku juga menyukaimu.. lebih dari sekedar teman_."

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung pun tertawa tidak percaya. "Ini terasa seperti mimpi."

Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin. "Aku rasa status kita sekarang bukan 'teman'."

"Ya," ucap Jimin sembari mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga Taehyung kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, dan Jimin berada di atas Taehyung. "Kita adalah kekasih."

* * *

A/N:

kelanjutannya silahkan imajinasi sendiri HAHAHAHAHAH

heyyyy maaf ya buat yang pada nungguin Angel With A Shotgun. aku lagi stuck banget buat cerita itu nih huhuu sabar yaaa ntar pasti update kok, tapi butuh waktuu;;

btw beberapa hari ini aku baper minv banget nih so i had to release the feels by making this fic aaahhh

ya udah gitu aja dulu. jangan lupa bagi yang udah baca kasih review plsssss itu motivasi banget soalnya heheheeheh ok see u!

;w;


End file.
